Love Is A Pain In The Butt
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: The Hunters are brought to CHB to visit for a bit.Percy tells Thalia that he is madly in love with her...Annabeth catches them making-out...it breaks her heart...well this cant go well. What will happen?Don't own PJO.Time line in the books have no affect.
1. A Hunter's First Kiss

**Thalia POV**

I don't know why Artemis chose to come back to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe she missed the place. I don't know. She didn't tell me, and that was a first. Lady Artemis told me _everything _just as I told her _everything_.

Anyways... I'm here, Thalia Grace, strolling around the camp, bored to death when I spot Percy Jackson in the arena taking done some campers.

Hey, I think I've found something to do!

I ran over to the arena made my way to Percy. "Hey Jackson, what are you up to?" I asked casually, swinging out my sword.

He turned around, sword in hand. "Oh, showing these guys how to use a sword, they just begged me. I mean, look at those little face, aren't they cute? Who could deny them?" Percy smile, motioning to the little half-bloods. There was about six or seven of them. They all seemed to have this cute little determined look on their faces as they handled their swords.

"I see," I smiled as an idea formed in my head. I swung my sword up as I asked the kids, "Wanna see somethin' really cool?"

"Cool?" They chirped, looking at me with big eyes as they watched my sword.

"What are you thinking?" Percy asked while smiling at me.

"You, me, spar. Right now." I grinned.

The kids gasped and looked at Percy wide-eyed. "Do it!" They called to him.

Percy pointed his own sword at me and backed up a few feet. "Step back kiddies," He said.

I sent a bolt of electricity through the sword, giving it more power.

The second Percy nodded his head at me, I charged at him with the sword. As we clashed I could see pain flood through Percy's eyes. I focused on the tugging in my stomach, pulling it out to flow more rapidly into my sword. As soon as he felt the full power of my blows, Percy's immediately let go of his sword. Sending it flying a few feet away from him.

He tried going after it but I kicked him down. I knew this fight was far from over. No, only the beginning. I had my sword aimed at his throat and some of the kids gasps at the site.

I didn't have time to think about what was going through their heads before I was hit with a powerful tide of water. It knocked me back a bit. But that was _enough _time got Percy to get up and get his sword. We were back to clashing again.

"Da-"

"Watch it, there is young eyes watching us." Percy smile before I could finish my curse.

I shook my head and hit him harder with my sword, sending as much electricity in that move than possible.

Percy stumbled back a bit, his face showing that he was clearly in pain. _Haha, I had him now!_

I felt the tug in my stomach grow painfully so as I summed massive storm clouds.

Percy quickly recovered and clashed with me again. This time he managed to disable me of my sword and cut my arm. The fresh air greeting it didn't feel all to good. But hey, I can handle this. It was only a minor pain. I smiled, even though he was the one in 'advantage'... well he thought he was.

The tug in my stomach felt hot as rain drops poured from the clouds.

"Oh shit." Percy mumbled. He _knew _what I was up to, and there was no way to stop it. Unless you cut my head off or something. Which I'm pretty sure Jackson wouldn't do that!

"Hey, remember, there are little kids present." A wicked grin over came my face as I picked up my sword. I immediately turned around coming at him with everything I had. But all the kids had run screaming from the thunderstorm, leaving us alone.

We stopped for only a second to catch our breath. But a second was all I needed. I let the tug deepen as far as it possibly could with out me passing out. Thunder was about and then soon lightening stuck down right behind Mr. Jackson.

I leaded forward in a swift movement right before the lightening struck him. This movement had caused him to leap onto me. Also with that movement I lost control of the storm. It was raining harder now and thunder was making so much racket. Zeus was going to be _pissed_!

But at the moment I couldn't really think of Zeus of my consequences at the moment. All I could think of was how close Percy was to me. Sure I've had this tiny crush on him when we first met. Yeah, he's cute, funny sometimes and really fun to spar with. But I didn't like him _like _him. I just liked him a little. A very very very small amount of little. But that small crush brought up feelings in me that I didn't know I would _ever _have for a boy... _ever_. There were butterflies in my stomach and I felt a blush creep up my cheeps. What the Hades is this?

Percy leaned closer to me, his lips moving closer to mine.

"Dammit Jackson." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, a smile forming onto his lips.

"Thalia! Perseus!" An old familiar voice called.

We both looked up to see Chiron hovering over us.

"Oh, hey Chiron." I said while jumping up and off of Percy. I brushed off the dirt that was on my jeans and picked up my sword. I snapped my fingers and the storm automatically stopped. All that was left was just a small mist. "How are you." The pain from my stomach subsided to a dull throbbing.

Chiron shook his head and walked off.

I gave Percy a glance and then walked away, my face growing very very red.

_I'm a hunter, I'm a hunter. I'm a hunter!_

I kept repeating in my mind.

Hunters are sworn off men. Especially Poseidon men boy things!

"Hey Thalia, wait up!" Percy called. I walked faster but I knew this wasn't going to end well.

Percy caught my arm. "Hey Thalia. I thought I told you to wait up." He said.

"Um... I didn't hear you?" I said, my voice quivering a bit. Why was I acting like this! I thought I already told my fucking heart than I didn't like Percy! Him and his fucking cockiness! Wait.. does he even have cockiness? Yeah, of course he does... he's a _guy_.

I turned around to see Percy smiling. "Yeah, of course you didn't hear me calling you." He paused for a moment. "What was that back there?" He asked.

"What? The me trying to kill you? Oh that's how we usually spar, remember?" I smiled lightly, tucking my sword away.

"No, that moment. Look I'm not an intelligent kind of person when it comes to the love department but I'm pretty sure I saw you blush." He smiled.

Ugh! How I hate his stupid smiles! They made my stomach do back flips and that was _not _a feeling I ever wanted to feel!

_I'm a hunter. I'm a hunter!_

Percy took my hands, I tried to pull back but he only held onto them tighter.

"Listen Thalia. I want to tell you something."

Oh gods.

"I kind of like you... a lot... you know, I've never told you before because you went all hunter on us. But I've liked you since I first saw you. Not when you were a tree or something, no, I don't like trees like that. But, just, you know, it's just this feeling I get when I'm with you. When I'm clashing swords with you, it's just the most fantastic feeling. When I hear you laugh, it's like the most happy sound I've ever heard. When I see you smile... it lights up the whole wor-"

"Okay Mr. Cheesy pants. What about Annabeth? Don't you like her?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows.

Percy shook his head. "Yeah, she's a great friend to have at my back but, because she's still hooked up on Luke, there would never be anything between us. Look Thalia, I like you. I like you a lot. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many god damned times as you like! I don't like you back Jackson!" I screamed and stormed off, yanking my hands away from his. Not in that exact order of course.

But the idiot just had to follow me. He caught my arm and whirled me around. He smashed his lips to mine. Oh man, did he have moves.

But... I noticed something when this happened. I had no will to pull back from him. He brought his arms around me to bring me closer. His body was warm all around me. His lips burned on mine. Oh boy did this feel so great...

_OH GODS, ZEUS HELP ME, I'M A FUCKING HUNTER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

I closed my eyes tightly and gave into him. Raking my hands into his hair, bringing him down closer to me. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I immediately opened my mouth to his, greeting him inside.

A minute passed by and we broke apart, taking in air.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard a voice scream. We both turned around to see Annabeth.

**A/N:** The story that was originally just a once shot :D I'm going through the chapters and editing so that all the grammar issues are none.

Thank you for reading!

Until Next chapter!

-DOHWUW


	2. Annabeth's Thoughts

_(Thalia POV) I closed my eyes tightly and gave into him. Raking my hands into his hair, bringing him down closer to me. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. I immediately opened my mouth to his, greeting him inside._

_A minute passed by and we broke apart, taking in air._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?" I heard a voice scream. We both turned around to see Annabeth._

**Annabeth POV**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. And I pretty much thought it was going to be a nice day. Well I was wrong. The hunters came in to visit. They're going to be staying for at least two days. But that's not why today was such a bad day. Nor was it because of the storm, the spider on my bed (which I need to go get someone to get it off because I know none of my brothers or sisters aren't going to do it), or it was because Percy was to 'busy' to hang out today. No, none of those are which had crushed me completely today.

I had just been walking over to the Arena to give Percy some dinner (because he skipped breakfast and lunch today) when it all of a sudden it started raining. Well, there was a cloud to start it. So it wasn't so sudden because of the sprinkling before it had warned me there was going to be a storm. The storm cloud was only covering Camp and it was most strong and dark at the Arena.

Well, this could only mean one thing. Percy and Thalia were at it again. Clashing swords I mean. They've always fought. And every time they did so it never ended very good. Those two acted like best friends some days and mortal enemies the next. It's pretty confusing if you ask me.

Anyways. I was heading over to the arena when it started raining.

"Oh crap. This is just great." I said while trying to protect the dinner with my hands but it didn't work out so well. I didn't bring it in a container because I didn't think it was that long of a walk to the Arena, nor did I think it was going to rain.

_Boom!_

Lightening and thunder crackled all over the place and it was starting to freak me out. The rain grew harder.

_"Maybe I should go back."_ I thought. But after the thought had zoomed through my head I saw lightening explode at the Arena. I couldn't see what was going on inside. _"Or maybe you should go check on Percy to see if he's alright." _I thought. _"A rational person wouldn't be out in the rain." _The 'Athena' side of my brain disagreed. I smiled at myself. _"But Percy_ isn't _a rational person." _And with that I decided to keep moving forward.

When I got to the Arena, or should I say when I _almost _got the Arena, I saw Thalia leaving angrily. Did she loose? I wonder... Well, the storm was over, so she couldn't be _that _angry.

I was about to call out to her when I saw that Percy was calling out to her.

"Hey Thalia, wait up!" He called but that only made Thalia walk faster. When Percy had finally caught up with her he grabbed her arm so she couldn't escape him and yanked her so that she was facing him. "I thought I told you to wait up."

"Um... I didn't hear you?" She suggested nervously. Well this cant go very well.

"Yeah, of course you didn't hear me calling you." He paused for a moment. "What was that back there?" He asked her.

What was what back where? So who won? Oh my gods, where the Hades was this leading? Please don't lead to where I think it might lead... At least tell this ADHD mind who _won._

"What? The me trying to kill you? Oh that's how we usually spar, remember?" Thalia said. Oh thank you Thalia! So nothing _did _happen?

"No, that moment. Look I'm not an intelligent kind of person when it comes to the love department but I'm pretty sure I saw you blush." He smiled. Oh gods. This isn't going to go well.

I wanted to close my eyes, but I had to just keep watching. I had to see where this was going to lead!

Just then Percy took her hands. Great, now what was her going to do?

"Listen Thalia. I want to tell you something," He started. Oh no Percy, you do _not _want to tell her something. Please don't tell her _something_!

But he went on anyways. My thoughts had no effect to him. I was about to scream at him but I couldn't find my voice-box to do so.

"I kind of like you... a lot... you know, I've never told you before because you went all hunter on us. But I've liked you since I first saw you. Not when you were a tree or something, no, I don't like tree like that. But, just, you know, it's just this feeling I get when I'm with you. When I'm clashing swords with you, it's just the most fantastic feeling. When I hear you laugh, it's like the most happy sound I've ever heard. When I see you smile... it lights up the whole wor-"

"Okay Mr. Cheesy pants. What about Annabeth? Don't you like her?" Thalia asked. Yes, good question. Let's see what he has to say!

Percy shook his head. "Yeah, she's a great friend to have at my back but because she's still hooked up on Luke, there would never be anything between us. Look Thalia, I like you. I like you a lot. How many time do I have to tell you?" What? I am _not _hooked up on Luke! I think the fuck-tard was just giving her some god damned excuse! Gods Thalia, please be rational and reject the mother bastard.

"As many god damned times as you like! I don't like you back Jackson!" Thalia screamed and ripped her hands away from Percy's and stormed off. Yay! Thalia! Your the best! I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said Thalia!

But Percy just had to follow the girl. I guess that's just the way he is... persistent.

Percy smashed his lips onto Thalia's. What the hell? What the mother f-ing hell?

Thalia didn't pull away from him... no, after a few minutes she actually gave into him. Wrapping herself closer to him and entangling her fingers into his hair.

After a minute or so they pulled away. That was also the exact minute I got my voice back. "What the fuck?" I screamed and dropped the, now soaked dinner, I had brought for Percy. Looks like he wont be needing it, he had already skipped straight to dessert.

They both turned around to me startled.

I shook my head as I felt tears stream down my face. "Wh-what the hell?" I whispered and then turned around. I looked at their shocked faces for a few seconds and then ran for it. And boy did I run fast. I ran as quickly as possible. My legs soon grew wary but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get as far away from them as possible. As far as way from them as I could possibly put myself.

I found myself in the forest when I stopped running.

I sat down on a rock and cried my eyes out... not literally of course, but it felt that way... it really felt that way.

Sitting there in the quiet place let my thoughts roam about in my head, a bit jumbled out if you ask me.

Percy. I've known Percy for, what? Four years? Maybe even more? And through those years I've always been by his side, fighting with him. Being there for him, teasing him. Being the best friend I could have possibly been. But I guess that's all he wants us to be, just _friends_. Nothing more. Not what I wanted. I wanted to be the person he had just made-out with. I wanted to be in his arms and wrapping myself around him tightly... not Thalia. Why couldn't that person have been... me?

**A/N:** Well if you read the previous author's note in the last chapter you would have seen that this was originally going to be a oneshot. But from most of the reviews I saw that most people wanted this continued. So the same thought came to me just as it had came to me when I had wrten the first chapter... 'What the heck! I'll do it!'

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!

-DOHWUW


	3. Blame It On The Goddess Of Love

**Thalia POV**

I wanted to run after Annabeth, to help her, to comfort her, but Percy stopped me.

"Let go you big-headed freak!" I screamed in rage. I didn't want _him _to touch me anymore. In fact, I didn't even want to see his fucking face around me anymore.

Percy had made me hurt Annabeth. Annabeth was and still hopefully _is _(though, after today, I don't think she will be so willing to be my friend ever again... maybe not ever acquaintance) my best friend in the whole world. Well, my best girl friend. As in a girl is my friend, not like were dating or anything! No, I don't roll that way.

But anyways. I hurt her... and it was all because of that low life, pathetic _jerk_ who'd kissed me just as Annabeth was coming by with what I hoped was food for Percy! What an imbecile. Annabeth had liked this jerk since I don't know hell when, but for a very long time!

"You-" He started but I interrupted him before her could finish.

"No, _you _fucked everything up! If ya hadn't made out with me in the middle of camp (sort of) then none of this would have happened."

He grinned. "So we should have made-out in the closet." He said.

I slapped him, and I mean I slapped him _haaard_. "Shut the fuck up! You should have never ever made the fuck out with me! Don't you see? You've hurt Annabeth, and you've hurt her bad." I growled. "Also, I'm a hunter." I added almost as a side note. "You don't kiss hunters in the middle of camp."

Percy's face softened. "I didn't mean to hurt her. Annabeth's my best friend... but I just don't feel that way towards her. It's just something about you that makes me was to touch you, to see your smile to watch your face turn the way it does when your frustrated or when your worried or when your in the middle of a fight. I'm sorry Thalia, but I'm not in love with Annabeth, I never was and I don't think I can be 'cause... I'm in love with you." He smiled sweetly.

Something inside me really really wanted to punch him in the gut or kick him where it hurt real bad... but then another part just screamed at me yelling '_Noooooo!_' and then yet another part just wanted me to take him into my arms and tell him that it was okay, because he looked like a dejected puppy at the moment.

I shook my head. There was only one thing that could have caused this. For me to feel this way towards a boy... to a Percy. I shivered. And that one person was... Aphrodite, the damn goddess of love. Man am I going to have a talk with her on the Summer Solstice!

"Percy, boy, you know I bet this is all really Aphrodite's fault. The way we feel for each other right now." I closed my eyes and shrugged. "I mean I'm a hunter. Sworn off men. Even though your sometimes a good friend Percy, no matter what I can never really be with you." I opened my eyes to see his face torn up.

"But I know this cant be Aphrodite's fault... it cant be. I just..." He smacked his forehead with his hand. "I guess you might be right with this one Thalia. Sorry." He said and walked off.

"Stupid men." I mumbled and made my way to the Artemis cabin to talk to Artemis about this. If there was anyone I could talk to about this... it would be Artemis.

When I got to the cabin I searched everywhere for Lady Artemis, even asked around... but no one knew where she went. All they said is that she went out to have a chat with her brother and would be back soon. Well... that wasn't helpful! Not at all!

**. . . **

It was dinner time and Artemis still wasn't here with us, I was beginning to worry about her. She's never been out this long. No one was in a cheerful mood at dinner because our Lady wasn't here. We were all worried.

Percy kept shooting glances at me and I tried to ignore him, I mean, it was all Aphrodite's doing, this shouldn't really mean a thing actually.

We all went to bed an hoped Artemis would show in the morning...

... which she did, but she didn't seem at all happy.

"Lady Artemis," I started when I got a chance to speak to her (meaning after all the other hunters bugged her to death about where she was and how worried they were about her... they didn't seem to notice the sad look in her eyes... but I did). "What is wrong?" I asked.

She gave me a dazzling white smile (as white as her brother's but whiter, and as bright as the full moon). "Nothing is wrong Thalia. I just asked my brother about the near future is all."

I nodded my head. Lady Artemis did that often... but what did she see to make her have such a sad face, I wonder. "What did he tell you? Was is something bad?" I asked.

She didn't answer me for a few minutes but then said. "No, nothing too horrible."

I was about to leave her alone but then I thought maybe now was the time to tell her about the whole Percy and Annabeth incident. "Um Artemis?" I asked.

"Yes sister?" She questioned.

"Do you mind if I speak to you about anything?"

"Why Thalia, there is no need to ask such a question..." She hesitated for a second but then continued, "You can tell me anything. I am your eternal sister." She smiled yet another dazzling white bright smile. "I wont tell a soul on what you wish to tell me."

I nodded my head. "Yes... alright." I smiled weakly at her and then explained what had happened yesterday. I didn't leave out a single detail... except for my extreme lust for Percy but hey! She didn't need to know _that _part of it.

Artemis nodded her head after I was done speaking then shook it while closing her eyes. "Thalia, I'm afraid to say that Percy's love and affection for you is not Aphrodite's doing. Sure she might have a little to do with it, but the goddess of love can not just grow love out of nothing... there has to at least be a tiny seed for there to have anything grow with it. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked.

I wanted to say not, but I kind of understood a little of what Lady Artemis was talking about.

Artemis looked at me with her moon filled eyes. "Thalia... it's... it's okay if your in love with Percy too... I'll understand if you are..." She said in a very sad, serious tone of voice.

I shook my head. "No way would I ever like that punk." I growled and clenched my first at the painful memory of Annabeth's face. "He hurt Annabeth... we hurt Annabeth, I could never do something like that to her ever again. I give you my word, I will stay by your side for as long as I can fight." I said but after I did so a feeling of regret welled inside of me, the little voice saying, 'Awez! No moar Percy?' the little voice seemed small and sad. I quickly flicked it out of my head and removed the feeling of regret that had washed upon me.

Artemis sighed. "If you say so sister... if you say so..."

**A/N:** Okay, I've got a plot figured out for this... not sure how long this story may be... I'm going to have to write the plot down on paper and see where it takes off from there. (it's all in my head I tell you! -calling out like a madman-)

Hm... so what do you think will happen? I would love to hear your opinion on that! What did Apollo tell Artemis? -devilish grin- we shall find out soon enough... or maybe not!

Next chapter will be in Percy POV.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Thank you to: TheJazzyDolphin, waterpoloplayer, ocean, Black Phoenix 7777, Riptide, iBubble, ThaliaG, Bob, thelittlemonster17, () aka inserted no name for me to say thank you to, , FallenAngel-216, Percabethluver 0001, Gummy Rocks, acast, and daughterofzeusx! Your reviews means muches to me and motivate me to keep on writing when I feel like 'blah... why continue? no one's reading!' but then I read the reviews and think, 'hey? Someone likes this crap!'

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!

-DOHWUW


	4. Love Conquers All

**Percy POV**

I cant believe I actually kissed Thalia. I have no clue what had come over me! And when Thalia told me that is must have been one of Aphrodite's tricks... well then it all just clicked. Aphrodite came over me! I also cant believe that Annabeth was standing there watching us the whole entire time. Oh my gods... this cant be good. I mean, what if she's mad at me? What if Thalia's right and Annabeth really does like me?

Crap, I need to talk to her.

Okay, so which direction did she run off into?

I scratched my head and looked around. I think she went towards the forest. Alright, so that's where I'll go!

. . .

It took me at least 5 hours to find her... okay, so it only felt like 5 hours but my watch told me it had only been 10 minutes.

"Hey Annabeth." I said when I reached her. She was sitting on a rock near the river. The nereids seemed to be whispering to her reassurances... even though Annabeth might not have a clue on what they were saying.

Annabeth turned around to look at me. "Oh... hey Percy." She replied. Her eyes and face were both red.

"Oh my gods it's that jerk she was talking about!" One of the nereids screeched. To your ears, it might have sounded like "Glluuub glub glubby!"

They all nodded at each other and ducked down under water.

_"Well then."_

"Um."

"It's okay." Annabeth said while fiddling with her hands. "I mean it's okay that you like Thalia. I just... didn't expect it..."

"Oh." Was all I could think of to say. I mean what was I supposed to say? Confess to her my un-dying love for her? Nu-uh. Annabeth was a friend, a bestest friend at that too. "Look, Annabeth, I'm really sorry things turned out this way. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just, yeah your my best friend... in the entire half-blood world but... I just want us to stay best friends... and I don't want to ruin what we have. I l-love Thalia. And I'm sorry because I really don't feel any love towards you..."

After a few completely awkward moments, Annabeth nodded her head and said, "Alright, yeah, I get it. I-I understand where your coming from. But... Percy, I will always love you," She blushed. "and I will never give up on that love for you." She said in triumph. Annabeth looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes. "Never."

I nodded my head. "Alright." And I'll never give up on Thalia! Even though... wait... this is Aphrodite's doing... I keep forgetting. What I'm feeling isn't really for truly love for Thalia... then what the Hades is it?

After we said out good byes I left Annabeth and started the walk down to my cabin. It has been a long day, and I really want it to end.

"Percy!" A female voice called.

I looked back to see Selina (the Aphrodite girl) running towards me in shiny high heels.

"P-Percy! Wait up..." She panted when she reached me. "Man... I've been looking all over for you!" She said, exasperated.

"You have? Why?" I asked.

"Well I've seen that you've quite a bit of some love problems... and well... I wanted to help! You see, Thalia wanted you to believe that my mother is behind this... well maybe she is maybe she isn't. The point is that Aphrodite cant mess with people's feelings towards the love department if there is no love there in the first place..."

"Not really..."

"Okay, what I'm saying is, that if someone planted a see and watered and watered, it would start to grow, right?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, now, say if you just chose a random spot on the ground and decided to water it and there's no seed. Nothing will grow right?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head again.

"Alright! Your love for Thalia is the seed and Aphrodite's the one watering it!" Selina smiled.

"Oh... I see."

"So Percy." Selina said while grabbing my shoulders. "You should embrace this new found love for Thalia!"

"What?"

Selina smacked her head with her hand. "Ow." She muttered then looked up at me. "Go and confess your god damned love to her and tell her what I told you... except don't tell her it was from me."

"But I-"

"Alright, good boy. See ya later!" And with that, she was gone.

**A/N:** Yippee! Chapter 4! The next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV. I'm trying to keep this story mainly under Thalia's but it's kind of hard... oh well. There will be more Thalia POV then any other POV.

Thank you for the reviews!

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!


	5. Come On, We Need A Plan!

**Annabeth POV**

I sat at home reading one of my favorite books. Well, I wasn't really reading-_reading _it. More like looking at the words and thinking about the things I had told Percy only a few hours ago. I had told him I wouldn't give up on him... ever. Yes, I love him, I love him so much sometimes it hurts... a lot.

I only found this out when he had nearly been killed a couple times. I found out that I love him more than just friends. And I don't care what he says to that, because some how I am going to find a way to make him see _me _as more than his best friend...

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I jumped up from my bed and looked around the cabin. It was only me so I guess I had to answer the door.

"Thalia?" I asked when I opened it.

"Uuuh, Hey Annabeth." She nodded.

"Um, come in." I stepped out of the door way and let her in. I went to my bed and sat on it, she followed me.

"So... how are you?" I asked. Man, what a _stupid _question!

"Oh um, good I guess, you?"

"Er, I'm also good." I nodded.

We were both quiet for a minute.

Thalia got up and moved in front of me. She dropped down onto her knees and began to speak. "Annabeth I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss Percy! Well... I didn't... but I did... but he just kissed me first, okay?" A few tears dripped down her eyes.

"Get up, please." I said. When she was sitting back next to me I put my arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, really it is. I've talked to Percy about it.

"Really?" She sniffed. "What did he say?" She asked.

I bit my lip. "Well, he told me that he loved you and only liked me like a friend..." Tears dripped down my face also and soon I was just crying altogether.

"Annabeth," Thalia started, the tears on her face were gone as if they had never been therein the first place. "I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you get Percy, no matter what it takes." She said.

I looked up at her and nodded my head. "Thanks Thalia." I wrapped both of my arms around her, surprising her, in a hug. "Your the best." I said.

I felt Thalia nod and then wrap one arm around me awkwardly. After a few more awkward seconds we separated from each other.

"So... Romeo and Juliet?" She asked while looking at my night stand.

"Huh? Oh," I picked up the book. "Yeah, one of my favorites."

"Alright, so first off, we need a plan..." Thalia smiled wickedly.

**A/N:** Sorry short chapter, but the way I had written this out made this become a small chapter. I thought it might be at least like, 400 more words but... oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it all the same.

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!


	6. Because Your My Friend

**A/N: **Okay, so Percy has been told to admit his great love for Thalia while Thalia is coming up with a plan for Annabeth to win Percy's heart... hm. Well this might be a good chapter for those of you whom are percabeth fans... DENIED I must say one thing before I start this chapter... I HATE THALICO -shivers- Oh, and this has suddenly become an interactive chapter. What is that you ask? Well, you'll see in a minute what it means.

**Thalia POV**

"Percy! Annabeth just feel down into a hole and we cant get her out!" I cried frantically when I reached Percy. I had to hold back a smile, because you see, this was all part of Annabeth and I's plan. Your probably wondering what the plan is... well you'll find out shortly, so be patient.

"Thalia I- What?"

I nodded my head. "There is water in the hole and pretty soon it's going to reach the top to the point where Annabeth cant breathe, come on, your the only one who can help."

"Um,"

"No ums!" I took his hand and led him to the hole where Annabeth and I had found to be the perfect spot for a dramatic life-or-death scene. "There, she's in there." I pointed to the hole and let go of Percy's hand.

"Thalia? Are you there? Did you get help? Oh gods please tell me you brought help." I heard Annabeth cry.

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth, your really down there?" I called out.

"Well duh Seaweed brain! Hurry up and get me out before I drown! What... oh gods... is that-is that... a SPIDER? Oh Zeus, Percy, please get me out!" Annabeth wailed.

I looked back and noticed Thalia wasn't there. I shook my head and looked down the hole. It was fairly deep, and the girls were right, the hole was filling up with water, and fast. "Hold on Annabeth."

"No! I don't want to hold on, there's a freaking spider here. Get. Me. Out. NOW!"

"Okay, okay." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the waves that crashed inside the hole. Right, left. Right, left. Right, left... up. I felt a tug in my stomach as I willed the water to push upward. I felt them move a tiny bit. That wasn't going to be enough. I know Annabeth isn't fat or anything, but lifting someone up isn't exactly my specialty.

I pushed harder, the tug in my stomach grew into a more forceful pain. _UP! _

I felt the water force up out of the hole, I just really hope Annabeth is with the water. I moved the water slightly to the right before I lost my grip and it all came falling down onto me... that included Annabeth.

**. . .**

I opened my eyes to see Annabeth on top of me. She too blinked her eyes open.

"Percy..." She blushed. "Thank you for saving me."

"Uh yeah... that's what friends are for." I blushed slightly.

Annabeth blushed even deeper when I said that... and I could have sworn her face was closer to mine than it had been.

"Is there some way I would re-repay you?" She asked, her lips brushing against mine.

"Um," At that point I didn't know what to say, but thank gods I didn't have to say anything. Annabeth pressed her lips against mine. Wait no... don't thank them! Holy crap Annabeth was kissing me! What do I do? Do I push her off? No.. that would be really rude. Do I suddenly kiss her back? Or... what?

**Silena POV**

No! No! No! This isn't supposed to happen. Annabeth wasn't supposed to kiss Percy! I knew something was up when Thalia left with Percy into the woods all alone. Annabeth is going to ruin my plan completely!

I gotta stop this.. but how?

**A/N: **Ugh, short chapters, how I hate them... Anyways, the reason why this is a short chapter is because I wanted your guys to interact with it, I wanted YOU to tell ME how you want this chapter to end! How you ask? Well, okay, post a review choosing either

**a) Percy and Annabeth kiss**

**b) Percy pushed her away**

**c)Silena stops them**

**d)other**

Thank you for reading!

Until The Continuation Of This Chapter!


	7. Secret Option E

**A/N:** So sorry for the delay in updating. No, they're no excuses. I'm just a plain old Hermes kid which means... well I'm just a lazy person! :) So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to... Fallen-Angel216 and his friend Dag for finding the secret option: E. Haha. You'll all see what option was picked shortly. Te-hee! Thank you for the reviews and alerts and for much other shiz nuts. You all rock some serious soxs! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Annabeth POV**

I felt Percy tense up and I immediately released him from the kiss. "I'm so sorry... I." I got up and started to turn around. I felt Percy's hand slip into mine.

"Wait, Annabeth... maybe... we can try?" I asked.

I felt my face turn bright red, maybe it looked like a fresh tomato. I slowly turned my head around to meet Percy's gaze. Oh how his eyes were such a deep blue. Sea green blue but a beautiful blue all the same. He was looking at me innocently with them. He looked like a five-year-old, begging his mommy for forgiveness. Maybe... there was hope for the two of us.

"_No Annabeth!" _My logical voice spoke._ "Don't get yourself mixed up with some _stupid _guy. Don't freaking fall for him again! ...He'll only tear your heart as long as your mind.._."

Percy brought me closer to him and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

If tomatoes could get any redder than they were then I'm sure that's what my face.

"Your blushing." Percy smiled.

I brought one hand up to my face and then balled it up. "Am not!" I said and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch?"

I laughed softly to myself, feeling a bit nervous.

Percy then brought my face up to his again, but this time he kissed me a bit deeper. When he pulled back he looked at me curiously. "Annabeth..."

It took me a while to find my voice box. "Y-yes?"

"I.. I-"

"STOOOOOOP! Percy what the Hades were you doing? Your supposed to love THALIA! Remember! Thalia! Not-not this blond ditz!"

I turned myself around to meet the face of Silena. "Who are you calling a blond ditz!" I screamed at her. "My IQ would probably obliterate _yours_!"

"You were probably about to tell her you were in love with her too! Geez, what are you? A SLUT?" Silena said while putting her hand on her hip, completely ignoring my comment and was glaring at Percy.

When I looked back at Percy to see what his answer was he was just staring at me.

"Well?" Silena asked after a few moments of no response.

"You know Silena, what I was about to say is none of your business." He said at last.

"What were you going to say?" She asked.

Percy blushed and looked down. He let go of me and took a few steps backward. "I was going to say, Annabeth, I...I just don't feel the spark. I'm sorry. I don't get butterflies in my stomach when I'm near you. I'm just not really... in love with you." He said and then blushed. "I'm in love with Thalia..."

I slowly nodded my head. "Yeah... I guess I kind of see where your going... I'm sorry I pushed you." I said and walked off. This time he didn't stop me.

**Thalia POV**

I walked through the forest wondering how Annabeth was doing. Did she get him to kiss her? I sort of forgot where the hole was but soon I found it.

I his behind a few bushes and watched at Silena yelled at them. Where did _she _come from? Oh lord Zeus, she is ruining everything Annabeth and I worked for.

I saw Percy step away from Annabeth. He held his head down as he said, "I was going to say, Annabeth, I...I just don't feel the spark. I'm sorry. I don't get butterflies in my stomach when I'm near you. I'm just not really... in love with you." He said and then blushed. "I'm in love with Thalia..."

I sat back.

Seaweed brain really liked me? Oh Lady Artemis, I'm so confused! I'm a hunter, they're sworn off men and granted eternity of life for... well an eternity. I'm not supposed to like boys like this...

"Thalia,"

**A/N:** Yup! That seemed like crap DX But I hope you liked it! Remember, it was the continuation of the other chapter, so yeah, it's a bit short.. :(

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter! 


	8. Love Is A Pain In The A

_Confused_

_© Emily Chapin _

"My knees start to shake  
when your in sight,  
my minds filled with wonder  
my heart with fright.

when will this feeling stop,  
when did it start  
how can I listen to my mind  
without breaking my heart.

I am so confused,  
what should I do?  
I can't think of anything  
except of you.

Should I ignore you  
or just give it time  
I can't think straight  
my heart controls my mind."

**Thalia POV**

"_Thalia," _

I turned around to see a girl about four feet tall. Her hair was long and dark.

I blushed. "L-lady Artemis?"

She smiled that brilliant smile. "Thalia, oh my sister. How are you doing?" She asked. "Come, take a walk with me." She took my hand and led me away from my hiding place.

We walk down a path in the forest. I could see the sun setting showing the the end of the day was near and the night was to creep up.

"Thalia, sister... is there anything you would like to tell me? Something seems to be bothering you... or troubling you. Do you have any troubles my dear sister?" She asked while glancing over at me and then behind us.

I stared at her for a while. I didn't speak for a few minutes. I was trying to collect my thoughts, deciding if I could tell Artemis what was raising through my mind.

"Remember sister, you can tell me _anything_."

I wondered if my Lady was referring to the scene that had just occurred... or the time Percy had kissed me. Did she know that I was also... I was also. What was I also? Was I also _in love _with Perseus Jackson? Oh that couldn't be. I could never love any one after I've loved someone like Luke... oh Luke...

I quickly shook thoughts away of him. I was going to be a tough hunter and warrior. I cant have thoughts of my past cloudy up my mind like Zoe. It could possibly kill me.

Artemis heaved out a long sigh. "Thalia, I didn't want to push this on you and I didn't want to come up front and ask you, thinking it would be rude. But, sister... are you in love with Perseus Jackson?" She asked while looking at me. She seemed to be looking for the answer in my eyes.

I looked away from her and to the ground.

Did I love Percy? Was I in love yet again with some boy?

I stopped walking as did Artemis.

"My lady, please excuse me." I mumbled and ran out of the forest. I ran until I was back in camp grounds. I looked for a private place to go and I found the Zeus cabin. I quickly jogged over there, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and slipped in through the door carefully.

I looked around, amazed for a few moments and a little scarred.

I lingered in the door way for a few minutes thinking if I should really be inside this cabin. Would this anger Zeus? _Oh no, of course not, your his daughter. You have rights to be in here!_

I walked over and sad down on the lush bed. I ran my fingers over the covers for a few seconds and then sighed.

Why must boys chase after me? Why must I have to deal with this sort of trouble? Why do I have to sound like an Aphrodite camper right now? I the daughter of Zeus for pete's sake. I'm strong! Tough, I can handle _anything _that's thrown my way... well, anything except _love _I guess. By the way, why do people even use the phrase 'Pete's Sake'... who's Pete!

I got up from the bed and walked around the cabin. The structure was amazingly built. Everything was un-touched. Why? Because Zeus' kids are hardly really claimed, I think it's because he fears of Hera's wrath, or he just doesn't care.

I looked out the window to see a happy couple walking by. Or at least I thought it was a couple. The chatted with smiles and their faces were flushed.

I slammed my fist down onto the window paneling, only to end up with a sore hand and wrist. The paneling was made out of some sort of concrete.

_Huntress of Artemis, Huntress of Artemis. _I repeated to myself. _They're not to fall in love..._

"WHY ME?" I screamed to myself and banged my head against the wall. "Oh... ouch." I lifted my hand up to my forehead only to fell the liquid poor out of it... stupid blood, go back in.

Soon I felt it heal under my hand as I went to go sit back down on the bed.

This place seems so lonely...

Right, I'm supposed to be thinking of Percy... stupid ADHD. Stupid wall... stupid head. STUPID PERCY! Because of him I have to... I have to

I heard a knock at my door. Who could that be? Did some one see me come in here? Oh, did someone here me yell?

I groaned and got up from the bed. I might as well see who it was.

I opened the door a few inches so I could peak out.

Perseus? I opened the door a bit wider. "Yo." I greeted.

He looked at me for a few seconds and then looked down. "I'm sorry Thalia... can I come in."

I looked at him for a few long moments and then sighed. "Sure... why not." Then I opened the door wide enough to where he could enter and stepped back.

_Oh man, love is a pain in the ass_...

**A/N:** Well, due to a ton of... UPDATE! 'WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE' like reviews I decided it would be a good time to update. I hope this chapter was to your desire. I'll try to update more often. But as some of you see I have... at least 16 other stories I must tend to.

Also I started up a forum. If you would like to ask me questions about any of my stories, that would be the place to ask.

Thank you for reading!

Thank you for your amazing-tastic reviews that keep me moving forward!

Until Next Chapter!


	9. I Don't Love You

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating sooner. But I promise too update more often when my laptop is fixed. Right now you'll have to bare with me :)

**Thalia POV**

"I'm sorry." Percy said.

I looked at him, to his sea green eyes. "Percy, what the Hades do you have to be sorry for? Sorry that you love some one who cant be attained. For breaking someone's heart because you don't feel what she want you to feel? No Percy, it's okay. Shit like this happens _all _the time." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I opened them to see Percy staring at me.

"Well then there's only one thing to ask." Percy said and took my hands into his. "Do you love me? If not then I wont bother you any more, I swear to gods." He said and caught my gaze.

I stared at him... I wanted to scream, 'NO WAY IN TATARUS JACKSON!' but I knew that wasn't really the answer I could or would give to him. Because the truth is, I really am in love with him. The way he fights, the way he smiles... oh anything you could name about Jackson and I would say I love it. Even the bad things about him.

I took my hands from his and backed away from him. "No." I said. The words were already out before I could take them back. "I don't love you."

"Alright," he said and went to the door. "Sorry I bothered you. I hope you can enjoy the rest of your stay with out my annoyance." And with that, he left.

I stared at the door for a few moments and then sat on the bed. "No, it's a lie... I really do love you Percy." I whispered. But it was to late now to tell him. It didn't matter anyways. Percy can find another to love. I'm not the only girl out there with black hair and a sassy attitude.

"Why did you _lie _to him." I heard a voice full of anger.

I looked around the room but didn't see anything. I stood up and quickly got my dagger out from the strap on my calf. "Who's there?" I asked while taking another look.

"Hey, hey! Put down the point object." The voice came again It was sweet and sticky, and oddly familiar voice... but I couldn't place my finger on whom it belonged to.

I felt a warm hand lay itself onto my shoulder.

I hastily whirled around only to meet the eyes of the goddess of love. "_You._" I growled but put my dagger away. "What in the world are you doing here, Aphrodite?"

The goddess merely smiled. "Why Thalia, you have greatly ruined my plans. You lied to Percy, you should have told him that you were in _love _with him." Her smile was fake, I could see the horrid anger in her eyes. "Thalia, Thalia, Thalia," She said as if scolding me. "The show is almost complete. All you have to do is give your un-dying love over to Percy!" She moved a few steps away from me, to the middle of the cabin.

"Un-dying love?" I scoffed. "I'm not giving un-dying love to _anyone_."

"Ah, I do believe I head Ares say the same thing once... not look at him! He's like a little pit bull mixed in with the loyalty of a golden retriever. The guy follows me _everywhere_... well, mostly everywhere. Anyways, my point is... well, anyone can love, even _you_!"

"Not after Luke, I wont let myself love anyone else." My heart contracted at the thought of Luke.

"Luke? Your still hung _up _on that boy? Puh-lease! He's a lost cause. Insane most likely. You have Percy now!"

I glared at the goddess and tried my best _not _to bitch-slap her, only because I knew she would bitch-_punch _me back. "I'm a hunter, Aphrodite. Hunters are sworn off men. I'm sure Lady Artemis would not be so happy if she found out you were trying to persuade me to love something I cant have."

Aphrodite sighed. "Oh fine, I'll leave you alone. But let me tell you something, little sister, this has already been planned out. It's only a mater of time before you leave the hunters... only a matter of time." She smiled. "Ta-ta!"

And with that she was gone.

"Stupid love goddess." I muttered.

I sighed and made my way out of Zeus' cabin. I really needed some fresh air.

"Little sister!" I heard someone call out, and for a split second I thought it was Aphrodite again. But I turned to see the sun god striding my way.

_Was I doomed to see all my godly siblings today?_

"How about some driving lessons?" He asked with a bright smile.


	10. Little Ride With Apollo

**Thalia POV**

"Apollo? What the Hades are _you _doing here?" I screamed.

He had one of his dopey grins plastered to his _stupid _face as his hands rested on the steering wheel.

"Apollo, I see your here to take my place as camp counselor." I heard the annoying voice of the wine god speak from behind us.

"Not much time to ask questions toots." Apollo snapped his fingers and I was in the car. His chariot roared to life, which in this case was a golden sports car. And then we were off into the sky.

I took a few moments to take a look down and then a look back up. I tried to keep calm and collected but the truth is, I was freaking out on the inside. Being in the sky was really not my favorite place to be...

"You wanna take a swing at the wheel?" Apollo laughed.

I shook my head quickly. "Why are you here?" I groaned. I thought I was gonna be sick!

"Why am I here? Why am I here? I don't know. Cant I guy just come by and say hello?" He smiled while turning his head to look over at me.

"No." I grumbled. "And keep your eyes on the sky! Your gonna be the end of both of us!" I screeched as we plummeted downwards to the Earth. What a rude awakening this would be for Lady Gaia (haha- read the Lost Hero yet?).

"Right." He looked back to the sky ahead of him. "Anyways, have you talked to Artemis lately? Or how about Percy? Seen him around?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" I questioned.

The sun god shrugged his shoulders. "Just askin'."

"The god of prophesy is just asking a few innocent questions?" I took in a few deep breaths but I already knew I was going to be sick.

"Totally," He smiled and pushed harder on the gas. "So, I hear you were moochin' with the son of the sea god."

"What! No way. Gross." I shook my head as my face grew very hot.

Apollo's eyes diverted over to me as he cocked and eyebrow.

Yeah, nice lying there Thalia, you can be a pro! Not.

"Yeah, okay... one little kiss. Nothing romantic _at all_!" I growled and stared down at my legs so I wouldn't have to look at how high in the sky we were.

"That's not what the magical ball of the future tells me!" Apollo laughed.

I wasn't going to tell him any more. It really wasn't his business to snoop in.

I heard the god of prophesies sigh. "I know already how this is going to end. Just let your feelings run the course. The gods would be more than happy to see the child of the sea and the child of the sky unite. It would be kind of like a treaty, you know? Those two brothers are always looking for some excuse to kill each other with. But if their favorite kids were, to, you know, get together... I'm sure they'd hesitate."

I still didn't respond to him, I just didn't know what to say to him.

"Well here we are!" Apollo said as his car stopped. We were right outside Cabin three.

"Well what a nice drive. Even though this out come is logically impossible." I sighed and got out of the sports car. But before I could swing my legs over the side of the car, Apollo grabbed my wrist. "Yes?" I asked cooly, trying not to throw up.

"Remember what I told you. You love him Thalia." Apollo then gave me a wink. "Go for him!"

"Whatever." I replied and got pulled my wrist free of his grasp.

"Think about it?" He asked as I slammed the door.

"Possibly!" I called as I wobbled down to the restroom.

**A/N**: Update? UPDATE! Yay!

Thank you for your support everyone! I know this isn't the best chapter ever. But it 's dedicated anyways to Fallen-Angel216 because I haven't heard from you in a while and decided to dedicate something to someone. Also to Dag and the others! Also to the lovely IamAIdiotButWhoCares! You guys ROCK! Along with everyone else that is reading these words!

Thank you for reading!

Until Next Chapter!

-DOHWUW

Ps: Sowwy for the shortness :(


	11. I LOVE YOU

**A/N: **It's been awhile, yeah? About two years... Well I think this is gonna be the last chapter! WOOT WOOT!

**Thalia POV**

I shook my head as I continued pacing in my room.

This was completely _stupid_. Well, love I mean. It's stupid and useless and who the Hades needs it? Not me, and not any of the hunters. Actually love from boys, that's what I mean. Boys like Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan. That love is stupid and ruins people's lives.

"Thalia!" I heard someone call.

I glanced out my window to see a group of hunters calling out my name, looking in different directions.

I looked around the cabin and scowled. What was I doing in here anyways? I briskly walked out of the door and greeted my fellow hunters.

"Where are you been?" One of them asked.

"I... um... needed a bit of room to think. Alone." I mumbled and looked off the side.

"Well it's about time for dinner." Another said.

I nodded. "Then let's eat." I smiled and we walked down to the pavilion.

But I could barely eat anything. All I could do was eat a few bits of the hamburger and then excuse myself. My sisters all stared at me oddly and I'm sure a couple wanted to follow, but lady Artemis kept them seated.

I found myself with my sword in hand attacking a dummy. But instead of seeing the dummy I saw his face. Stupid flashes of his white smile and sea green eyes. And then I found myself actually staring at him.

My sword hanging limp in my hand as I finally noticed the boy tearing up his own dummy with sloppy strikes and angry movements. I felt my breathing speed up as I watched him. My heart started racing to an unnatural speed and my blood rush up to meet my cheeks.

I nearly cursed at myself when a thought raced into my head. "Percy!" I called out to him.

He froze, back to me and sword in mid-air. He slowly turned to face me.

I blinked for a few times before mentally slapping myself into shape. A smile grew on my lips as I gestured for him to come over. "You looked a bit sloppy over there," I started when he made his way over to me. "I think you could use a few tips." I said while lifting my sword up to him, the point nearly touching his face.

"Are you suggesting that you have any that you could actually give to me?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow, along with the corners of his lips.

I laughed nervously at him. "Of course! I am but far more superior than you. Perseus Jackson has much more to learn before he could ever best me." I said hautily.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Really now? Then let's just see about that."

I lowered my sword as I backed up a bit, gaining some room to charge at him.

Electricity ran through my fingertips and down through my sword, creating an electric current. Percy looked wary at me before he charged. Riptide nearly cut into my arm before I dodged with a quick step to the right. My feet moved swiftly about the ground and positioned me in a perfect angle to sever Percy's head.

As soon as my sword nearly made contact with his flesh, I was blocked.

"Smooth move Perseus," I smiled and then ran my sword at his again, pushing the electric current into a more severe state.

Percy grunted as it made contact, skidding back a bit.

A tug in my stomach appeared as soon as my thoughts circulated around a single storm cloud. As soon as it had started raining I charged at the boy again and again until eventually he stumbled back and lost his footing.

Though the idiot did that wrong. Instead of falling backwards he had stumbled _forwards_ and toppled onto me. And for the second time since being in this camp, I froze. I could feel his warmth and clearly _see _his lips.

The cloud was gone in milliseconds.

And when Percy got to his feet, he had his sword at my neck. And all I could _fucking _do was stare at those amazing eyes, those full lips and those long eyelashes. All I could _fucking _think about was the way his hair had felt beneath my fingertips and the way he had held me that one _fucking _day.

"Did my glory leave you dumbstruck?" He questioned while holding his hand for me.

I blinked at it a few times before slowly raised my hand to take hold of it.

When Percy lifted me up I couldn't find the strength to remove my own hand from his.

And instead of beating the loser to a pulp and instead of running away like a scared little girl, I held onto it, bringing him slowly closer to me until our lips we only centimeters apart. Until his hands caressed my cheeks and swallowed themselves into my hair. Until I had grabbed hold of his face and brought it down to my own into a kiss.

It wasn't like that first own, full of passion and desire. But of something more like longing. Longed to be held and longed to me touched.

When I broke away I found myself furiously staring at the ground. "I do," I merely choked out.

"What?" He questioned, his hands slowly creeping to my waist, holding onto me tighter.

"I-I _do _love you." I clarified a bit more, looking at his eyes for a few seconds before retreating to the ground.

"Really?" He nearly screamed with excitement.

"Yeah," I still didn't want to look at him.

"I don't believe you." He whispered, his mouth nearly touching my ear.

I looked at him. "Iloveyou." I muttered.

"Eh? What?" He teased.

"I love you."

"Still cant hear you."

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed.

"There you go, along with my hearing."

I looked at him to see a big grin on his face.

"I love you." He said and pecked my cheek.

I felt my body grow warm and my stomach fill up with butterflies.

**A/N: **LE END! YUS! FINALLY! HAHA!

So yeah... sorry for the OMEGA delay on the update. I've finally gotten my laptop back and I've been editing other stories and writing more stories like a boss and procrastinating and going to school and happy stuffs... but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways...

Thank you for reading!

Sorry if my words and thoughts in the story seem jumbled up, my brain is a bit confused...

NOT UNTIL CHAPTER! THIS BE THE END BRO! Unless of course you read my other stories...

-DOHWUW

PS.: Playlist: http:/ www. Playlist. Com/ playlist/ 23050998539/ standalone


End file.
